


always coming back

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Keith and Shiro get the reunion they deserve. It's soft and there's cuddling.





	always coming back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minikyojin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikyojin/gifts).



> im still full of feelings. its not good but i needed it out

 

It was going to be a long journey, Keith was aware of that, but he trusted the Black Lion to get them there safe. He knew he should be in that pilot ship, that the Lions weren’t supposed to work without their Paladins, but he suspected that Black knew just how much Keith  _ needed  _ to stay by Shiro’s side.

He was still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly, calm and quiet for once. His white hair was...unusual but Keith found it endearing. He knew that it was probably just his heart speaking, but that was true, the white hair for Shiro, made him even more handsome if that was possible. He looked calm, laying in the Black Lion, his whole body at ease and not tense for once and Keith relished in that, just staying close, his hands hovering over Shiro’s body.

He was trying not to look at the right arm, or the lack of his, guilt slowly eating him alive. While Keith knew that it had been necessary, that it had been a right decision, it still didn’t change the fact that he had done that to his best friend, his soulmate. Heart rarely wanted to listen to the voice of reason.

Carefully, Keith shifted so that he could rest against Shiro more comfortably, exhausted but unwilling to go to sleep. He had to watch Shiro, keep is eyes on him at all times, or he would disappear. At least it felt like that like his best friend was just a mirage, a dream, one of many he had experienced over the last months. It was so incredibly hard to believe that Shiro was real, that he wouldn’t leave Keith alone again, that he wouldn't have to tear the universe apart again to find him. 

It wasn’t even that hard to stay awake, not when Shiro’s breathing was even and quiet in the silence of the ship, his body radiating heat, which put Keith at ease slightly, Bit by bit he started to relax against Shiro’s body, his eyes still trained on the other man. Black was still flying but the comm was off for a while, giving them both some much-needed privacy. 

The time passed by and Keith stayed awake, keeping his eyes on Shiro, letting the gentle hum of the ship and Shiro’s breathing wash over him. It was incredibly soothing as if a part of his soul that had been missing came back. Like was complete again and while the wounds were still there, only starting to scar, Keith knew they’d be able to conquer that. They could conquer anything.

Some more time passed, before Shiro stirred and Keith's breathing caught in his throat. Then, those beautiful, grey eyes opened and they just stared at each other for some time. Keith was desperately taking in his features, the familiar eyes, familiar small smile, the scar. He knew it was a clone’s body, hell, they would need to talk about it, but for once, Keith didn't care. Because it was his Shiro inside. No One else could smile like that.

With a broken sob, Keith surged forward and fell into Shiro’s chest, not crying just breathing heavily, and when Shiro’s arm wrapped around his waist, he closed his eyes. For a while, they stayed silent, their breathing startlingly loud in the cockpit. That was their moment to reconnect, to take in the other person, let it sink that they were there,  _ together.  _ His heart was pounding, feeling as if it would jump out of his chest and his hands were shaking, but Keith was happier than he had been since Shiro had disappeared, had  _died_ , back after the fight with Zarkon. 

Before he knew it, Keith was cradled on Shiro’s lap, something they’ve never done before, yet something that felt like home. In the cold, unforgiving space Shiro was his safe haven, his spot.  A place where he would never get hurt, not with the real Shiro. The clone didn’t matter at that moment. Just Shiro and his warmth. As always, his best friend was there, letting Keith rest against his body, relaxed after month and months of pain and uncertainty. The man he loved was back.

“I’ve missed you,” Keith whispered finally, voice small and a bit broken. 

Shiro’s arm tightened around him at that and he felt gentle lips being pressed against his temple.

“I know,” Shiro muttered back. “It was torture, looking after you and knowing I may never talk to you again. Tell you, that I love you.”

Keith knew he should be surprised, hell, he should be hesitant to trust, to believe that, but this was Shiro. Shiro, who kept coming back to him, no matter what. Shiro, who had  _ died  _ and yet found a way to help him, to support him. Of course, Shiro loved him.

“You can now.”

“I know,” Shiro said again, and this time Keith could feel a tiny smile against his hair. “I’ll keep saying it, every day. I promise.”

“Just stay with me,” Keith requested quietly, hiding his face in Shiro’s neck, breathing in.

He had changed and grew but there, in Shiro’s lap, he felt small and vulnerable. It wasn't a bad feeling. Not when he knew he was safe, no matter what had happened with the clone. The real Shiro would never hurt him.

“Always.”

 


End file.
